


I Found Myself By Finding You Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki had always dreamed of meeting a dragon, he wasn't expecting Jensen to come crashing into his life. Jensen doesn't know what to make of the bright-eyed human who is determined to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Myself By Finding You Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6047650)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/6544.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/I%20Found%20Myself%20Finding%20You/Found_Myself.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/I%20Found%20Myself%20Finding%20You/Found_Myself_Divider.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Found Myself by Finding You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047650) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17)




End file.
